


on the snow

by karaseido



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaseido/pseuds/karaseido
Summary: Tobio thought he's spending the Christmas alone but Kei proves him wrong.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 8
Kudos: 150





	on the snow

Christmas is coming in a few hours. People are rushing to catch up for a ride. Tobio hated how crowded the buses and subways are. He should've listened to Kei when he suggested that he should buy a car. 

_Kei._

Tobio frowned at the sudden thought of his boyfriend. It's been almost a month since Kei went on a business trip overseas. And for the first time in his life, he's gonna celebrate Christmas alone. 

He remembered how he cried at the airport for sending Kei off, while the taller tried not to be teary-eyed, instead, he reassured Tobio that he'll be back. That one month will just pass in just a blink of an eye. With that, he didn't forget to leave a long, passionate kiss that doesn't fail to make Tobio's heart flutter. 

Kei always made sure to remind him of his meals and expresses how he missed Tobio so much. He felt lonely, having no one to tease there. Tobio just rolled his eyes at him. 

_"But seriously, I missed having you by my side. There are so many things and views here that you might like. It reminds me of you."_

He missed Tsukishima Kei so much. 

Tobio shook his head and board at the bus. He just got off from the gym and he bought food for him to eat later when the clock strikes twelve. 

Thinking about Christmas without Kei made him sad. 

After he got off from his stop, he just went for a walk going to their shared-apartment. He takes a moment to watch his surroundings, the night sky, how it reminds him of Kei. 

He takes a few walks before he spots the small bakery near their apartment. It sells Kei's favorite dessert. A strawberry shortcake that is mouthwatering and pleasing to the eyes. 

_I'll buy this and take a picture of it to make him jealous_. Tobio thought and entered the bakery. 

The smell of fresh pastries wafts into the air as he walks towards the cashier. The cashier recognised him as he is one of the regulars. 

"The usual, sir?"

Tobio nods and gets a few bills in his wallet. When the cashier hands him the box, he hands the money and says his gratitude before leaving. 

He walked into the building and went inside the elevator, pressing the number of their apartment's floor. He immediately hops off and rushes to the door, inputting the code and sets what he bought to the table. 

It's so cold. Tobio wanted to lie down and sleep but Kei will call him later. He went to their room and changed into comfortable, warm clothes. 

He went to the dining where he left the food and sat down, placing his phone at the table. He just bought chicken and cake then he'll cook ramen. 

His phone suddenly rings. Tobio's face suddenly lights up seeing Kei's name flashing on his screen. He immediately pressed the green button and rests his phone in front of his mug. Kei's tired but still handsome face greets him. 

"Tobio!" Kei's eyes lit up when Tobio answered. 

Tobio smiles. "Kei," he said in a smooth voice. Kei sighed in delight. 

"You looked small," Kei commented as he studied Tobio's clothes. 

"Is that my hoodie you are wearing?" Kei felt his breath hitched. He really loves it when Tobio wears his hoodie because it's bigger than him and he looks so adorable and huggable because of that. 

Kei groans. 

"Yeah," Tobio answers. 

"I suddenly want to rush there and shower you with kisses and hug you," Kei frowns. 

"Too bad. How's your work going there? Wait, talk to me while I'll cook ramen." Tobio stood up and opened one of the cabinets to get the pack of ramen. 

"As usual, tiring and so many seminars. I just wished you're here," Kei said. Tobio hums and boils the water. 

"Please tell me you're eating properly there or else I'll really go there just to cook for you," Tobio crosses his arms as he waits for the water to boil.

Kei chuckles, "Really? You'll do that for me? Even though you only know how to cook noodles and fry eggs?" 

His laugh made Tobio yearn for him more. 

Tobio rolled his eyes, "You won't really let me live with your teasing even though you're miles away, huh?" 

Kei smirked, "That'll be no fun." 

Tobio huffs. He opens the pack of noodles and put the noodles in the boiling water. 

"Tell me about how your day went." Kei's voice resonates. 

"Still the same. And oh, Sakusa-san visited Ushijima after our training. They left hand-in-hand and they were being teased by our teammates. Sakusa-san even blushed! It's the first time I've seen him shy." Tobio stirs the noodles and put the seasoning.

"I forgot that they're dating. It's still unusual to see them together because they're a quiet type of person." 

"They looked cute together though. They're a blushing mess."

"You're also blushing mess though," Kei teases him. 

"Whatever." Tobio turns off the stove and pours the ramen into the bowl. He went back to the table facing his phone.

"Especially if I called you baby," Kei's lips rose upwards. 

"Oh my God, shut up!" Tobio furrows his eyebrows at him but Kei just laughs at him. 

Throughout Tobio's dinner, they talked about Kei's work. Tobio also didn't forget to show Kei the cake he bought. 

They continued talking until it's 15 minutes before Christmas. Tobio moved to their balcony despite the cold wind. 

"It's so cold!" Tobio commented as the wind blew harder. 

"Why are you even outside?" 

"I feel like it's going to snow." 

Tobio imagines as he talks to Kei. Kei back hugging him as they chat about their lives. Basking in each other's warmth. 

"It's so crowded earㅡ" Tobio stops, looking up from his phone. 

"Why did you stop?" 

Tobio is mesmerized at the view in front of him. Snows are falling from the sky. Almost perfect for Christmas. It would've been much better if Kei's here. 

"It's snowing, Kei." He didn't hear the opening and closing of the door. 

"I wished you're here to witness it." Tobio said as he tried to catch some snow. 

"Oh yeah? Turn around." 

Confused, Tobio turned around and he was stunned in his spot. What the hell? 

Am I dreaming? 

Tobio stares at him, dumbfounded. 

"Uhm, hello? Aren't you gonna hug me?" Kei shot one of his eyebrows up. 

"What the fuck, Kei?" Tobio says after he recovered. 

"What a way to welcome me," Kei smirked. Tobio snaps and immediately rushes to the taller and hugs him. He breathes and tightens his hug as he inhales to the taller's familiar scent. 

"How did youㅡWhy? How?" 

Kei laughs and hugs back, "I came to surprise you. My car's parking on the other side of the road but you didn't notice." 

"I missed you so damn much," Tobio suddenly feels emotional, tears are streaming down his face. 

He felt Kei pecked his forehead as he muttered, "I missed you, too, baby." 

"It felt so lonely without you!" Tobio sobs. 

"Then why don't you kiss me to express how much you miss me?" Tobio heard him smirk. His boyfriend's really sly. 

Tobio pulls away from the hug and grabs Kei's nape to bend down and kiss him fully. Kei's hand went to his waist to pull him closer and the other to his cheeks, tilting his head to deepen their kiss. Kageyama feels defenseless as he holds on Kei's coat as the taller is kissing the life out of him. 

The wind blows, making Tobio shiver but it's nothing to Kei's warmth and the way he holds him, expressing his longingness made his stomach churned uncontrollably. 

Kei holds him delicately as if he's a fragile baby. But he really is Kei's baby. He drinks in the moans and whimpers Tobio is letting out. Kei remembers how he wanted to take a flight back to Japan whenever he feels lonely. 

But he's finally here. They're finally together. 

_Tobio's finally here in his arms._

"Mmhm, Kei," Tobio whimpers as he pulls away to breathe. Pressing their foreheads together, "Baby." Kei breathes. 

Tobio hums as he looks up to the familiar golden-brown eyes that sparkle in happiness. 

"Merry Christmas, Tobio, " Kei whispers, hand still holding him by his waist. 

"Merry Christmas, Kei, " Tobio pecks his lips as he smiles, reaching to his eyes. 

And then Tobio's imagination went real. 

Kei's back hugging him as they tried to catch up as if they aren't talking to each other every night. 

Kei's chin is resting on Tobio's shoulder as he embraces him from behind. His hand is holding Tobio's hand. 

"You're still taking care of your hand. I can still remember it when we're high school," Kei says, as he observes and squeezes Tobio's hand. 

"Are you forgetting that your boyfriend's a setter? Wait, do you even take care of your nails when you're on your trip?" Tobio asked, leaning his head on Kei's chest. 

"Of course! What do you take me for?" 

"We both know that you're lazy." 

Kei scoffs. 

"Your hand is really beautiful." He commented. 

"What? It's full of calluses." Tobio denies. 

"It's not! You have calluses but it's not really noticeable. You're putting lotion right?" 

"Yeah." 

"Look at our hands." Kei compares their hand. Tobio's hand looked smaller than his. 

"Your hand is so big," Tobio said as he looked at their hands and intertwined it. 

"It perfectly matches with yours," Kei said. Tobio just hums. 

"But you know what matches your hand more?" He asked. 

"What?" 

Kei grabs the blue velvet box using his other hand and opens it beside their intertwined hands. 

"This." 

Tobio gasped. A silver ring with a small moon print at the center. Simple yet elegant. 

Tobio turns around only to find Kei kneeling on his one knee. He stares at him with wide wides as he has his hands around his mouth. 

Kei is so nervous and the wind isn't helping. 

"Tobio, I know that we started terribly from the moment we met but you do realize that time goes by and you're the only person who melted the walls guarding around my heart." Kei starts as he looks into those beautiful intoxicatingly innocent blue eyes that always captivates him. 

"And I thank you for accepting me for who I am. You make me feel so complete and I just love everything about you. I just want to protect and take care of you for the rest of my life." The blond smiles, genuinely at him. Tobio feels like his heart is gonna burst. 

"There is no one I would rather be with right now than you, baby."

Tobio's heartbeat is pounding inside his chest and the situation makes him teary as he stares at the person he loves the most, kneeling and professing his love at him. 

"Will you marry me, Tobio? Will you be with me for the rest of my life?" Kei finally asks. 

And who is Tobio to deny? 

Tobio nods as he lets the tears fall from his eyes. 

"Y-Yes, Kei!" His voice is shaking in happiness as Kei gets his left hand and gently puts the ring in his ring finger. 

Kei stands up and kisses Tobio on his lips and the smaller wraps his arms around his neck, kissing him back. 

This is the best Christmas gift ever for both of them. 

"I l-love you so much, Kei," Tobio whispers as they part their lips, tears still trickling down his cheeks. 

Kei laughs as he wipes the tears and places his hands on Tobio's cheeks as he gently places a soft kiss enough for Tobio to feel butterflies. 

"I love you, too. More than you've ever imagined." 

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas everyone!! i hope you liked my gift for y'all 🥺❤️


End file.
